


Gifts

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Poetry, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Newt makes Anathema a mixtape, with a little help from his friends.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Background Crowley/Aziraphale - Relationship
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



Newt got Adam and the Them  
to help him with the mixtape.

Crowley had given him the idea,  
or Aziraphale. He was at the bookshop  
visiting the angel when he mentioned the  
music; Aziraphale, blushing and tittering,  
said Crowley had made him something called  
‘a mixtape,’ said it was apparently ‘the wave  
of the future.’ He couldn’t play it  
on his gramophone, had to get a newfangled  
‘tape deck,’ but it was pleasant nonetheless.

The one Newt makes, it’s an actual cassette,  
made on Pepper’s mom’s old stereo,  
with music Newt spent weeks gathering.  
All cassettes–  
no cds,  
no digital downloads,  
no computers  
of any kind.  
Still, Newt doesn’t touch a thing,  
just stands in the corner  
and directs the Them,  
who take to the task like ducks  
to water. He feels unnecessary,  
but gives them directions anyway.

When he gives it to Anathema  
he almost takes it  
back. _You probably don’t even_  
_have anything to play it on._  
She laughs, a light, happy  
laugh, and brushes a kiss  
across his lips. _It’s perfect._  
And she can’t keep the smile  
from her lips. It really is  
the perfect gift.

On her seventh birthday  
her mum gave her a walkman,  
a clunky yellow thing with headphones  
far too big for her head. She’d covered it  
with stickers and grown  
into the headphones and practically  
worn out the buttons. She’s got an iPhone now,  
and tiny earbuds, but she still loves her walkman  
best, and she’s never thrown out a single  
cassette. So now she walks through Tadfield with  
her yellow walkman  
and Newt’s music  
and her well-worn boots.  
She can’t hear when the kids whisper  
‘witch’  
but she still knows,  
and she smiles inwardly,  
and she scares them with a little  
wink.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 4
> 
> prompts: Anathema and mixtape
> 
> Thank you for this prompt...I _loved_ writing this!!!!!


End file.
